A Messed Up Family
by They call me VIOLENT
Summary: When their mother died everything has changed. No one cared for Jay. Tesha got rude, and Joe, Nick and Kevin got snobby. When their abusive father goes to far on Jay, they try their best to save them and more importantly Jay. Miley shall appear in this.
1. Chapter 1

A Messed Up Family

A Messed Up Family

A/N: sorry about deleting I won't Stand Alone. I'm also canceling the CP Joe Jonas story. So here is a whole new story, which I was totally excited for! I had to put myself in this story because I totally wanted to be in one. If you want to guest star in it give me a review for it.

I got this idea while watching Durham county, listening to the Jonas Brothers and reading the book my evil sister.

Summery: When their mother died everything has changed. No one cared for Jay. Tesha got rude, and Joe, Nick and Kevin got snobby. When their abusive father goes to far on Jay, they try their best to save them and more importantly Jay. Miley shall appear in this story.

Chapter 1

1 year before.

It was wintertime and young 11-year-old Tesha was singing on stage for the musical called The Treasure Girl. Here family was all there. Her mom Jane, her dad Ray, and her brothers Jay, Nick, Joe and Kevin. She was singing the last song in the play.

"Yes we're rich, rich, rich. Richer then a king, we all have or gifts. Yes were rich, rich, rich. Richer then a king, we all have or prize." Tesha sang. The curtains closed and everyone began to cheer. Her family ran backstage to congratulate her.

"Honey! You were amazing out there!" Jane exclaimed.

"You did great!" Jay agreed. Here co-star Miley gave her flowers that were given out to everyone in the cast.

"You did great girl!" Miley shrieked as she gave Tesha the flowers.

"Thanks." Tesha said. Tesha and her family walked out of the building.

"I'll get the car. Jay come with me." Jane quickly said. Jay followed but then rushed ahead. Everyone else ran inside since it was wintertime.

"Jay wait up! I can't run in heels!" Jane screamed. A bright light came here way and before she could move. CRASH!

A car smashed into Jane, and then drove off. Since Tesha had a strong hearing she quickly ran outside followed by everyone else. Tesha screamed as she ran to her mom. Everyone else started to panic and they called the police. Ray, Nick, Joe and Kevin ran to Tesha side and started to cry. Then they see Jay running back.

Tesha stood up and yelled at Jay. " YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO STAY WITH HER. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING! SEROUSLY, MOM COULD DIE BEUCAUSE OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

A couple minutes later an ambulance arrived. They put Jane on a stretcher and put her inside of the vehicle. The rest of the family followed behind. When they go to the hospital their mom was put into surgery.

About two hours later a doctor called out. "The family of Jane Jonas." The Jonas' stood up and walked toward the doctor. She didn't look happy.

" I'm sorry but Jane didn't make it. She died as soon as she got out of surgery. We all are so sorry." With that she walked of.

Everybody started to cry. Then Nick turned to Jay. He looked pissed (A/N: Nick not Jay). They walked out of the hospital and went home. They got inside and as soon as the door closed Nick yelled at Jay.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU DIDN'T WALK OF FROM MOM THIS WOULD OF NEVER HAPPENED. I HATE YOU!" Nick yelled and ran to his room. Everybody began to believe it too. Ray grabbed Jay (A/n: LOL it rhymes) and pushed it against the wall.

"You are a pathetic little wimp. Everything is your fault. You are nothing to this family." Ray said. He punched Jay in the stomach and walked upstairs. Tesha ran to her room also. So Joe, Kevin and Jay were left downstairs by themselves.

"Why you do it man? " Joe asked. "Why did you walk of without mom?"

"I don't know." Jay whispered.

"You always do that. You always leave someone behind, but this time someone died. I hate you" Kevin exclaimed to Jay. Kevin and Joe both walked upstairs and to their own rooms. Jay was left crying downstairs. After 10 minutes he walked of to his room and went to sleep.

A/N; Well there it is! Chapter one. Oh by the way The Jonas Brothers were already real and famous so they are rich and have their own separate rooms. So review if you want to have a part in the story and if you don't just review. Chapter 2 is coming soon. Here is a sneak peek.

Chapter 2

1 year later

"Jay, get your ass down here and clean up this mess!" Nick yelled.

"Do I have too?" Jay asked.

"Yeah you do. Or I'll tell dead and you'll get an extra beating today." Nick exclaimed.

"Fine!" Jay responded.

Jay was looking through the fridge when his dad came downstairs.

"What the fuck are you doing in the fridge. I told you, you couldn't eat anything today." Ray said. And with that Ray punched Jay in the stomach and started to beat him again.

At school everyone was talking to Tesha. Jay walked by and everyone stopped talking. He rolled his eyes and started to walk faster.

" What the hell did you roll you eyes for!?" Sam screamed.

"N-Nothing" Jay stuttered.

"Next time you do I'll make your life a living hell. Oh wait it already is. Oh well" Sam smirked. Everybody started to laugh and Jay walked of crying.

"WIMP!" Tesha screamed and everyone went back to their gossip.

Remember to review and tune in for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay everybody who loves this story

A/N: Okay everybody who loves this story. Here is chapter two. I included my bffs Sam and Vicky in this story. They don't know yet but they will soon. You can search them up. Vicky is OMGITSHSM and Sam is EMILYOSMENTROCKS. But they might be so excited to be in this story. Now I already wrote this chapter right after I wrote chapter one. So no one will be featured in this chapter either then by bffs. The next chapter you'll be in it and I'll give you a guest name. So you'll have to wait.

Oh and the ages now are:

Ray-Dad- 41

Tesha- 12

Jay- 15

Nick- 16

Joe- 17

Kevin- 18

Let's Go!

Chapter 2

1 year later

"Jay get down here and clean this mess!" Nick yelled.

"Do I have too?" Jay asked.

"Yes you have to or I'll tell dad you didn't listen to me and you'll get an extra beating today!" Nick exclaimed.

"Fine!" Jay said. With that he went downstairs.

The place was a mess. The couches were flipped around. There was food everywhere. There even were markings on the walls. Jay sighed as he began to clean up. When he was halfway done their dad Ray came home. He saw the mess and his face went red. He grabbed Jay and threw him to the ground. Jay's eyes began to tear up. He tried to stop them so his dad won't hit him even more.

"You crying boy? You are such a wimp. You are worthless. Look at this place it is a mess. You should have cleaned this up a long time ago you son of a bitch!" Ray yelled. He took his belt off and started to beat Jay. Jay stood up and started to run away but Tesha came in the way and pushed him to the ground.

He looked up at Tesha. She just looked at him, and then walked away. Ray grabbed Jay and threw him against the wall and threw a couple of punches at him then walked away. After awhile Joe came downstairs and saw Jay.

"What the hell! Why isn't this place cleaned up?" Joe yelled.

"Dad was just here." Jay exclaimed. "Please don't call him back down, please don't." Jay was still crying.

"Fine! Just clean this place up and I won't call dad." Joe said. He walked off. Jay went back to cleaning the place.

Half an hour later Jay was done. Everyone came down for dinner. No one talked at dinner. They just sat there and ate. When they were done Jay cleaned up and went to his room. His room was up in the attic and it was small. He lay down on his bed and looked at the family portrait. It was an old picture of the family when Jane- there mom- was still alive.

Recently they took a new family portrait and Jay wasn't in it. Jay knew they all hated them, but they were still his family. There was a knock on the door. He went to open it and Tesha climbed up.

"What do you want? Is there something that needs to be cleaned?" Jay asked.

"No. I'm just bored." Tesha said. " Oh did you finish my project yet, it's due in two days. It better be good. If I don't get an A, you'll be in huge trouble."

"Okay. It's almost done anyways." Jay exclaimed as he went to grab it. He showed it too her.

"Nice. It looks like something I would do." Tesha smiled.

It was a long time since Tesha smiled at Jay. Jay drew a small smile. He knew Tesha was smart but she was just lazy to do it. So he would do it for her because one if he doesn't she might not get into medical school. Two their dad will beat him if he didn't.

"Okay then." Jay replied. Tesha left him alone and went to her room.

"Bye." Jay whispered. He lay down on his bed and went to sleep.

The Next Day.

At school.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Tesha asked.

"Oh nothing much." Sam smiled.

"Studying for the major math test today." Miley said.

"Oh yeah the math test. I studied last night. I made Jay do my project for me so I had more me time after I was done studying." Tesha smiled.

"Lucky. I wish I can push someone around." Lilly complained.

"Well it's so not my problem." Tesha said.

"Speaking of problems here comes on now." Vicky said out of nowhere.

Jay walked by and everyone stopped talking. He rolled his eyes and started to walk faster.

" What the hell did you roll you eyes for!?" Lilly screamed.

"N-Nothing" Jay stuttered.

"Next time you do I'll make your life a living hell. Oh wait it already is. Oh well" Lilly smirked. Everybody started to laugh and Jay walked of crying.

"WIMP!" Tesha screamed. Miley looked at Tesha as if she wanted Tesha to back off.

"Miley, what's wrong with you?" Tesha asked.

"Maybe you should lighten up on him." Miley said.

"Why should she?" Lilly asked.

"Well his life is already a mess you just make it worse by ruining it here." Miley exclaimed.

Tesha's mouth dropped as everyone just looked at her. Miley wished she didn't say that.

"EXCUSE ME!" Tesha yelled. Miley stepped back as Tesha freaked out. Sam and Vicky were trying to cool her down as Lilly just looked at Miley.

"Do you like my brother or something? Like come on Miley you pick on him too. Now you just go soft on him. What happened to you? A day ago you were making fun of him." Tesha asked.

"I don't know." Miley whispered.

"I don't know is all you could say. Then I don't know if I should be your friend anymore." Tesha said. She walked followed by Sam, Vicky and Lilly leaving Miley there alone.

Miley went to look for Jay. He was outside, sitting there with his head in his knees. She just looked at him. Then she went and sat beside him. He looked up and moved away from her.

"Hey." Miley said.

"Hey." Jay replied.

"Are you okay? What Lilly said in there, I bet she didn't mean it." Miley exclaimed.

"Why are you talking to me?" Jay asked as he looked at her.

"Maybe it's because I don't like Tesha anymore." Miley quickly said.

"Really!" Jay smiled.

"Yup. I realized she was just stuck up and mean." Miley explained.

" Well she was never like that before the accident" Jay replied. Miley looked at Jay with sympathy. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

At that very moment Nick was coming around a corner. He noticed everything happing. He couldn't believe his own eyes. His girlfriend was kissing his brothers. He couldn't take it. He just screamed. Jay and Miley stopped kissing.

"**MILEY!** How could you kiss this worthless piece of shit? You're my girlfriend remember!" Nick yelled at Miley as he stormed over.

"Yeah well guess what. **We are so over!" **Miley exclaimed. " This is your brother, okay. All you do is make him feel like shit!"

" WHAT THE FUCK! Miley yesterday you we're making fun of him." Nick said.

"Yeah. Well my gut finally got to me." Miley said. She grabbed Jay by the arm and they both left Nick standing alone, by himself.

As Miley and Jay walked off, Nick spazed out. He was screaming at Miley to come back but she never turned her head. He walked inside to find Tesha.

A/N: Yuppers! There is going to be a couple. And it is Jay and Miley! Hurray. So Happy. Look on the bright side Nick J fans. Now he is single.

Now I have a little audition to come up. It's called who wants to be Nick's evil girlfriend. Hey I need to give Nick a girlfriend. So all you have to do is tell me your

Name:

Age:

Reason you have to be Nick's evil girlfriend:

That is all. Simple really. Remember R&R


End file.
